Sorria, Kurosaki!
by Nenemie
Summary: E pela primeira vez depois de seis anos, ele sorriu. Para a sua Hime-chan. IchiHime darkshot


Comentário da autora: Olá queridos leitores

_Comentário da autora: Olá queridos leitores! Eu tenho idéia de que era para eu estar escrevendo Exército Hikari, Deep Love ou outras fanfics... Mas... Vida de fanficwritter não é fácil. Às vezes temos que fazer alguma oneshot pra reativar o cérebro. Obrigada por ler e deixe reviews!_

_Gênero: Darkfic, romance._

_Sinopse: Ela não retornou... E ele sabia que ela nunca retornaria._

_Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas bem que eu queria ter o Byakuya e o Uryu só pra mim._

_Capítulo único – Sorria, Kurosaki-kun!_

E ela não retornou... Ele sabia que ela nunca retornaria. Outra mulher que ele amava morreu por ele.

"_Kurosaki-kun!"_ Foi isso o que a menininha-grande de cabelos alaranjados gritou ao proteger seu amado da espada do Cuarto Espada. Ao a ver cair em seus braços, sentiu seu chão sumir. Seus olhos grandes e que emanavam a meiguice de menina que era, estavam foscos, mas mesmo assim, continuava a transparecer bondade.

Estranhamente, o Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra assim chamado, respeitava o momento de morte da garota. Talvez porque a achava... _Interessante_. Então ele apenas retirou a espada dela e olhava a cena como espectador.

"I... Inoue!" Foi isso que o garoto de cabelos também alaranjados disse a menina.

"Eu... Sempre quis lhe falar algumas coisas... Mas acho que... Nunca poderei te dizer... Kurosaki-kun..." Ela estava sorrindo, como se sentisse um pouco mais útil para os seus amigos. Seria bom se ela não fosse um fardo para o _seu_ Kurosaki-kun. Que bobinha, ela nunca foi um fardo para ninguém. "Kurosaki-kun... Espero ter pagado a dívida que eu mantinha por você despertar meu ShunShun Rikka assim; sendo útil pra você..." Então ela tocou o rosto dele "Seu sorriso... Eu queria ver ele..." E pela primeira vez depois de seis anos, ele sorriu. Para a _sua_ Hime-chan. "Obrigada... Kurosaki-kun... Fico feliz por proteger quem eu amo...". Então ela finalmente fechou os olhos. Outra mulher que ele amava morreu o protegendo.

E ele lembrava em seu leito todas as noites dessa frase, não apenas de noite. Mas também quando se pegava distraído ou via algo que o fazia lembrar de sua amada princesa.

Odiava contos de fadas. Achava aquelas historinhas muito idiotas e vagas, mas ele sempre desejou ter o seu conto de fadas com alguma garota. (Sim, ele também tinha seus desejos que lembrava os de uma menina, como qualquer garoto de sua idade) E a escolhida foi nada mais nada menos do que Inoue Orihime, a pessoa mais improvável de Ichigo se apaixonar.

O que ele faria agora? Nunca mais seria recebido gentilmente na escola com o tradicional e animado "Bom dia, Kurosaki-kun!".

Só que uma coisa era certa: Nunca mais poderia ouvir a ressoante e infantil voz que era a da Inoue, e ao invés de alegrar o seu dia, os deixariam dolorosos e entediantes. Entretanto, ele sempre sorriria quando se lembrasse dela, pois ela apenas queria ver seu sorriso. E podia jurar ouvir da princesa, já morta, algumas palavras: "Sorria Kurosaki-kun!".

Então, ele apenas sorriria quando alguém falasse dela ou lembrasse ela. Pois ela não queria o ver triste. E se prometeu que nunca deixaria sua cidade ou seus amigos em perigo, pois ela foi por mínima e espontânea vontade para lá com a função de proteger seus amigos. Mas acabou morrendo para proteger sua cidade e o _seu_ Kurosaki.

Ninguém pertencia a ninguém ou sequer se prende a alguém. Isso era fato. Mas exceções são feitas e sempre vão existir: Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime pertenciam um ao outro.

Nunca puderam trocar juras de amor ou sequer um beijo, entretanto, as atitudes de Ichigo e as palavras de Orihime já eram cheias de sentimentos; sufocando assim a vontade de finalmente serem um do outro.

Ele não mostraria tristeza exteriormente pela princesa estar morta, mas ficaria abalado por ela morrer por ele e pelo fato de ele nunca falar que a amava. Como diria sua mãe: O que estava feito fora feito e não poderia ser desfeito.

- - - - - -

Depois daquele trágico dia, mesmo tendo vingado sua Hime_-chan_, ficara traumatizado.

"E se eu não amar mais ninguém? Será que essas mortes desnecessárias irão parar?" foi o que pensou. Onde está aquela princesinha que disse que nunca morreria? Ah sim. Ela estava em seu coração, ou pelo menos na parte que ainda existia. Quando ela morreu, levou consigo o coração do Kurosaki, mas deixou também o seu.

Nunca puderam ter a oportunidade de fazer juras de amor um ao outro. Nunca poderiam sentir o calor de um abraço. Nunca poderiam trocar um beijo e assumir que se amavam. Isso era o que dilacerava pedaço a pedaço o coração do shinigami de cabelo espetado e laranja. Pela primeira vez, estava sofrendo por amor.

Fazia quantos dias que não saía com os amigos mesmo? Foram semanas ou meses?

Mas este voltara a sorrir, pois ela queria apenas ver o seu sorriso.

- - - - - -

"_Kurosaki-kun, eu... Quero muito te ver sorrir."_

Foi o que ela disse em todos os dias em que ele estava abatido. Tal melancolia era substituída por uma expressão de surpresa. Se fosse outra pessoa, apenas o encararia com cara de joelho e não diria nada. Mas ele só sorriu uma vez para ela, isso o frustrava muito. Então, ele suspirou pesadamente e saiu de seu quarto.

"Ichi-nii" a voz de Karin chamou sua atenção. Ela cresceu e estava mudada, mas as atitudes como uma "garota moleca" eram as mesmas. Ichigo apenas encarou os olhos da garota, fazendo uma cara de interrogação. "Sorria, isso vai te fazer bem. Seja lá o motivo pelo qual você esteja abatido". Então ela deu às costas e saiu do recinto.

- - - - - -

"_Sorria, Kurosaki-kun!"_

_**E depois de tanto tempo... Ele sorriu novamente; para a sua Hime-chan.**_

_**Owari**_

_Kyah! Eu realmente não gostei muito da oneshot! xx_

_Eu não nasci pra escrever IchiHime, da última vez que eu tentei escrever IchiHime, o resultado foi AizenHime! (Vide Lágrimas Negras). Obrigada por ter lido. E... Reviews não matam!!_


End file.
